Harry Potter And The ET Discovery
by Potterformers
Summary: Harry discovers the Omintrix and uses it to be free from the Dursleys, Maniputive Dumbles, starting of Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter **

**And**

**The E.T. Discovery**

**Potterformers**

_**Prologue-The new discovery**_

The summer holidays started for students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and Harry had just finished his first year of school. He was now doing the jobs his task master of an uncle had given him, it was now close to dinner time and he was finishing up the gardening when his Aunt Petunia came out ordering, "Boy, you get ready to go shopping, you'll need a salad, steak, mushrooms and a dessert," "Yes, Aunt Petunia," was Harrys automatic answer, while getting up and dusting himself off. After a 2-minute shower, Harry was ready for shopping and left for the grocers.

As Harry was heading threw the park to reduce the length it would take to get to the shops, he heard a, **'bang,'** which he acted on instinct drew his wand aiming it around, when realize it came from above and he then looked up finding a green meteor streaking across the sky before impacting in the tree line of the park. Curious Harry ran towards the site, as he approached the impact site, he saw a sphere of unknown metal and as he approached it opened to reveal a watch like device and P.D.A. like device the closer Harry got to the sphere the watch came more into view where saw it in detail: it had a large dial with a hourglass on the face, the straps were wide with two white piped and no clip, 'Cool,' he thought, as he reached forward, the watch leaped out of the sphere, on to his wrist and began to change: the strap becoming slimmer and reptile-like black leather, the dial and face changed color from gray and white to gold and yellowish lime green, as it had been changing Harry had been exclaiming, "Get it off me," a few times, before he calmed down and thought that the P.D.A. may yield answers while retrieving the device. The screen of the P.D.A. cycled through different language automatically, before it cycled to English, so Harry pressed the screen and it started to print:

[Welcome user to the Omnimatrix

This is a user-friendly instruction manual on how to operate the Omnimatrix transformations and settings features. Settings are design to allow for the protection of user while they're in primary form; the settings and features are as follows:

**Offensive Settings, Features and descriptions:**

Setting 1. Stunning laser, when fired a green colored beam is shot at your target that will knock out your opponents for length of time depending how powerfully the user makes it.

Setting 2. Energy blade, it is a projection of green energy in the shape of a broadsword from the base of the watch and extends from and encompass the users fist, used in close combat and can be empowered by the offensive feature.

Feature 1. Creature attack powers, the use of aliens' offensive abilities at a 10th of the power in human form.

**Defensive Settings, Features and descriptions:**

Setting 1. Energy Shield, a shield of green energy similar in appearance as a turtle shell shield. The shields radius is 40cm and projected from the watches face.

Setting 2. Full body shield, a more power version of the energy shield that encompasses the whole body. This shield can also be used for deep-sea exploration as it also converts the atmosphere into oxygen.

Feature 2. Creature defense powers, the use of the aliens' defensive abilities at a 10th of the power in human form.

**Healing Settings and Descriptions:**

Setting 1. Low power healing, a localized burst of healing energy to a single spot.

Setting 2. Maladies healing, isolates and removes poisons and alike from the users body.

Setting 3. High power healing, a powerfully localized burst of healing energy to multiply spots.

Setting 4. Full body healing, all the above settings at a more concentrated level and D.N.A. cleansing.

**Miscellaneous Features and Descriptions:**

Feature 3. D.N.A. scanner scans the D.N.A. of other alien species and adds them to the active playlist.

Feature 4. Alienization forms, the scanned D.N.A. of earth lifeforms are augmented to make their forms appear as alien like before been added to the active playlist.

Feature 5. Recharge and timeout modes, when the Omnimatrix has reached a time limit it will power down and recharge for a given time frame.

Feature 6. Non-verbal command mode, the users can the Omnitrix respond to thought commands.

Feature 7. Master control function, allows the user to have control over what forms they'll become and cycle threw each of threw the different forms easy and extend the time limiter.

Feature 8. User language translator allows the user to communicate in the language of the stored D.N.A. forms.

The Omnitrix also has alien forms for the user to transform in created by a wireless link to the codon stream, which has an archive of over 1 million alien D.N.A. patterns of which you are only able to access 10 forms, once you begin to master the forms and settings you will have extra forms added to the playlist.] Worried that the Dursleys would accuse him of stealing the Omnitrix, the watch disappeared from view and with a sigh of relief; Harry continued to the shop for the groceries and went back to 4 Privet Drive.

(Harry's magic responds to the Omnitrix and made it disappear)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1-The experiment**_

After a week had passed, Harry had started to master the miscellaneous features of the Omnitrix, he had started with the non-verbal command mode, so he could think of what he wanted to happen, then came the activation of the D.N.A. scanner as he scanned: a cat (Mr. Tibbles), a snake and a dragonfly, the next thing he had tried was the offensive feature: using the strength of the Tetramand alien to break the lock on Hedwigs cage and the speed of the Kineceleran to improve his agility (when they were activated) and finally the healing setting four to heal all the damage that Madam Pomfrey hadn't handled (which made him fall asleep), after using the defensive feature: the intelligence of the Shinobird find away to retrieve his wizarding gear for his old cupboard.

(A/N the Dursleys hadn't been at the house long enough for Harry to be concerned)

After waking to feel more revitalized, Harry swung his leg off his bed to stand up and was shocked to see his floor was further away from his line of sight and in complete flawless focus, realizing that the watch had fixed his eyesight, Harry then went to the cracked mirror and looked at himself with his shirt off and saw: his shoulders were broader with muscles, his torso looked as though it had the showings of a 6 pack, his arms had the build of muscle for a 12 year old, then he notice his scar looked as if it had less irritation and lighter like it was more of a crease than an opened scar and finally he felt his magic was his own all his own, curious Harry activated the intelligent of the Shinobird to contemplate this, "Well, there must had been more going on the night of my parents death, Dumbledore knows more than he tells and it probly means that he only gives info when he realizes his mistake in the not doing so, maybe I should go to Gringotts to see what the goblins think and get some money for new fitted clothes: Muggle and Wizard ones," He said thoughtfully, before making plans for a trip to Diagon Alley.

As Harry was awake 4 hours before the Dursleys were (due to the watches healing settings), he decides to go down stairs and make a start on his breakfast. After his rather quick-but substantial breakfast, Harry washed his plate and made a start on the Dursleys breakfast, before returning to his room for his Vault Key and money pouch. 10 minutes before the Dursleys had awoken, Harry plated up the food for the Dursleys and headed out the door, going in the direction of the park, Harry then made for the tree and an area where he set up for the as a home away from home and for offensive experiments, the area was: a 6 feet diameter clearing with a make shift 'A' frame tent and sleeping stretcher, a cooking fire for those times he had stayed there through lunch, wooden work tables made from the trees he cut down to make room with a gas burner his nicked from his relatives camping supplies, an ice chest and his sized 2 pewter cauldron, a wooden bookshelf, Hedwigs tree box and a table with chairs. Once Harry had got to the center of the clearing, he raised the watch and pressed the button marked [activate] raising the face, before projecting a green hologram of a bird-like human form (think a Blaziken like form), after Harry took a hold of the face plate, he rotated it as several other images appeared, before stopping on an image of a raptor like human with spheres on its feet, he then raised his hand and slapped the face plate down, causing a green flash of light and Harrys body to start morph: his bones and muscles in his torso began reforming, his leg bones and muscles began to slim down, his arm and hand bones and muscles began to lengthen and his head became helmet like, once the flash subsided, Harry with an accelerated voice said, "_Right, Leaky Cauldron here I come_," before taking a step and disappearing in a blur of black and aqua.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2-Gringotts, Questions Answered**_

Running as fast as he was, Harry couldn't help but appreciate the omnitrix: it had been a big help with his homework, his appearance and his health, his life and now he was using it to get to London. Arriving in an alley off from the Leaky Cauldron he saw last year with Hagrid, Harry slowed to a halt and slapped the face plate on his chest reverting back to human form, as Harry left the alley he thought, '_Pyronite, offensive feature on,_' then his skin became hotter, as he thought it best to keep on guard, heading towards the pub and going inside, "Ah, Mr. Potter wishing to go threw to Diagon Alley?" Tom the toothless walnut like barperson said, "Yeah Tom, I've got business with Gringotts!" said Harry, as He made his way to the brick barrier, after tapping the correct order of bricks and entering, Harry headed for the bank: Gringotts, '_Shinobird, defensive feature on,_' he thought, then his skin reduced in temperature and his eyes changed to a bird-like configuration, as his intelligence rose.

As Harry entered the bank, he took in his familiar surrounds of a: white court area with red and gold shields hanging on every second pillar and desk that were been attended by the goblins tellers, deciding quickly Harry headed for a teller and asked, "Excuse me, I have some questions about my account and about how a person could survive a curse no one else could?" without looking up the goblin spat, "Name please?" without hesitation Harry answered, "Harry Potter!" this time the goblin had looked up and then his demeanor changed and he said, "Lord Potter, my apologies please follow me," as he slid off his seat and directed him down a hallway to an office with an ID plate on the door reading: [Rockbreaker, Account Managers], Harry opened the door and was directed to the a seat in front of a black desk.

"Mr. Potter, I was told that you had some questions about your vaults of your account?" said Rockbreaker an old goblin, "Vaults? I thought I only had one?" questioned Harry in shock, with a growling sign the goblin retrieved a basin from a draw from his desk, directing, "Mr. Potter, place your wand hand in the basin and let your magic get collected by it," hesitantly Harry dipped his right hand into the basin and began to feel a pull in the pit of his stomach, before the basin began to glow gold, red, green and black, after the glow was extinguished, Rockbreaker retrieve a roll of parchment from the basin read through the contents and called his assistant to retrieve the correct files and account totals.

After the goblin assistant returned, Rockbreaker was handed the files and said to Harry, "These are the files on the vaults your currently own and this" holding up a single roll of parchment, "is the totals amounts of Galleons in every vault and list of stored heirlooms," before handing to Harry, whom read the one on the vaults first:

[The estate of Lord Potter-Gryffindor

Vault #2-Peverell Heir Vault

Vault #34-Gryffindor Heir Vault

Vault #35-Potter Family Vault

Vault #787-Harrys Trust Fund Vault

Vault #323-Australian Branch Vault

Vault #343-American Branch Vault

Vault #433-Japan Branch Vault

Vaults #3& 713-Flamel Alchemist Vault and Philosopher stone hold (Name as the Heir by Nicolas Flamel)

Vault #4-Plumber Guardian Vault (just been added)]

After reading through the files carefully and concisely, Harry looks up and informs the goblin, "Account master, would you kindly have a goblin take all goblin made artifacts out of the vaults I and return them to their forger," to his surprise the goblin shock his head replying, "No, Mr. Potter all goblin made objects in your vaults are now your heirlooms," Harry nodded before he read the vaults statements:

[Account Statement:

Peverell Heir Vault-400, 000,000 Galleons, 600 Sickle and 12 Knuts.

Flamel Alchemist Vault-100, 000,000 Galleons, 600,000 Sickle and 120 Knuts.

Plumber Guardian Vault-100, 000,000 Galleons, 500,000 Sickle and 200 Knuts.

Gryffindor Heir Vault-210, 100,100 Galleons, 10,000,000 Sickle and 500 Knuts.

Potter Family Vaults (Both international and domestic)-300, 100,200 Galleons, 20,000,000 Sickle and 3,000 Knuts.

Harrys Trust fund Vault-120, 200 Galleons, 23,000 Sickle and 6,000 Knuts and is self-replenishing.

Total amounts are divided up in both money and artifact forms.

Stored Heirlooms:

Head of House signet Rings: Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor and Flamel.

Rare titled books for: Wandless and Wordless Magic, Wards, Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Alchemy, Potions and transportation.

Various weapons and sheaths/holder.

Family wands and wand holsters.

Prototypes of all broomsticks of: Nimbus, Firebolt, Tsunami, Sandstorm and Outbacker. (James Potter set up a way to contract broom companies for test flying new brooms and broom companies.)

Jewelry.

Auror Equipment Trunks.

Potter Family Estates:

#9 Chaser Hall, Godric's Hollow.

Potter Mansion, Wales (Unplottable)

Gryffindor Castle, Scotland.

Prongs Corner, a flat in Hogsmeade.

Lily's Pad, London Apartment.

Penthouse Shellas of Coast Resort, Gold Coast Australia

Flamel Castle, Ireland.

Mt. Rushmore Plumber Base.

Businesses and Quidditch teams owned:

50% of Tims Trunks.

72% of Zonks Joke Shop.

60% of Flourish 'n' Botts.

59% of Holyhead Harpers.

59% of Pride of Portree.

40% of Apocathy.

99% of Quality Quidditch.

Parental Request:

Emancipation at 11th birthday.

Harrys placed in Sirius Orion Black care.

Magical Contracts:

A signed contract from the Major Broom making companies for broom testers.

A signed Affidavit by Peter Pettigrew saying he was the Potters secret keeper.]

Harry finally looked up and saw Rockbreaker also had 4 ring sized jewelry boxes, opening each of them, the goblin said, "I've also taken the liberty of removing the signet rings from your Vaults for you," now presenting them to Harry, He saw: the first ring was; a black colored metal with a silver triangular shaped ruin on the face, the second was; gold with a phoenix in flight, etched on a dark red ruby face, the third was; a dark gold with griffin reared on back legs, etch on a ruby face and fourth was; burnt silver, a silver flame motif around a fragment of a blood red stone (a small chunk of the Philosopher Stone), after a moment the Goblin commanded, "Mr. Potter, place the rings on your right ring finger," do as commanded, Harry placed the rings on his ring finger and as he had done so, the rings began to merge into the one gold, Black metal and silver ring with a large face showing the for mentioned items.

Intrigue at the thought of the Family Wands, Harry questions, "Rockbreaker, is there a way for me to inspect the contents of my vaults?" to Harrys relief, Rockbreaker answered, "Yes! Mr. Potter, I shall have Griphook escort you down after we're finished with your other inquires," after a moment, the goblin asked, "Is there any other business you wish to address?" Harry nodded and gave a quick summary of his first year of Hogwarts and his confrontation with Voldemort, before asking, "Is there any magical way you can think of that could keep a wizard alive even if his body is destroyed?" after a long thoughtful look appeared on the goblins face, he replied, "Yes! There are soul fragment contains or horcrux as is the proper term, they are created from when you murder someone with intent to make a horcrux and it could be anything," after the intelligence of the Shinobird file away the for future use, Harry asks, "I'll think I'll take a look in my Vaults," with no hesitation, Rockbreaker calls, "Griphook," then when Griphook entered, Rockbreaker continued, "Please, escort Mr. Potter to his Family vault," Griphook then faced Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, please me," after bowing to Rockbreaker, Griphook exited the office with Harry in pursuit and retrieving the Affidavit first before hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3-A Powerful Wand Indeed**_

After a roller coaster of a Gringotts cart ride, Harry and Griphook were now standing in front of a high security vault that been embossed with a cycle of a phoenix life: From egg to chick, from chick to adult bird, from adult bird to ashes and from ashes to chick, before cutting back to an adult bird, revolving around a large ruby with a small slot that looks as though it was the face of the signet Potter ring, "Simply, place the signet ring into the slot and turn," Griphook replied, seeing Harry questioning look. As Harry raised his ring to the slot of the vault door, he felt a surge of power and then he turned his fist, at the same time Harry heard a click and then the door opened to reveal: stacks of gold, silver and bronze, bookshelves full of rare tomes, a large jewelry cabinet full of expensive pieces of jewelry, a shelf of wand boxes and 2 trunks, heading for the trunks, Harry noticed the initials J.A.P. on a dark red trunk and the initials L.M.E.P. on a blue trunk, both looked like they were multi-compartmented trunks, after opening the one that was obviously his mothers and found a letter addressed to him, deciding to read it later, closed the trunk after he read the features displayed on the inside of the trunk lid and found they could be shrunk to the size of a matchbox.

Harry then started to look at the wands, before he began to feel a pull and followed it, to a gold and red wand box, after Harry opened the box to reveal: a blackwood wand with gold vines, snaking up from the handle with tiny rubies and topazes leaves alternating up either side of the gold vines, he grasped the handle Harry felt a surge of warmth more powerful than when he held his Holy with phoenix tail feather, within minutes of grasping the handle the wand tip erupted in a shower of black, gold and red sparks, after 10 hours the sparks died down and Harry began looking at the wand holsters. Before he found a holster Harry remembered that Ron had to use his brothers wand and Ginny whom was starting this year but would probly be having a second hand wand, so he grabbed two wand boxes: 1st labeled [13 inches, Willow with single unicorn tail hair] and the second labeled [11 inches, Redwood with griffin wing feather] from the wand shelf and then found four holsters from the behind the boxes for: Himself, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Then he filled his moneybag and returned to the surface.

(A/N Harry had shrunk his parents' trunks and pocketed them before leaving.)

Returning to the streets of Diagon Alley, Harry decided it best to have his new Blackwood checked by Olivander and set off in his shops direction. Not even making 10 meters from Olivanders wand shop there was a **BANG!** bringing Harrys attention, he thought, "_Pyronite, Offensive Feature on, energy blade in 2 minutes count,_" saw: hundreds of people in black robes wearing silver skull like mask over their faces, realizing that he'd need to fight he rose his hand and a golden stream of fire erupted, forming into a sword like form and then started to charge at his target, blocking green and dark red curses with his sword, before slashing his opponent across the legs and then raising his watch hand thinking, '_Energy Shield, defensive setting on,_' as a green turtle-shell shield appeared on his arm, as the battle continued for 10 minutes more, Dumbledore and what looked like law enforcement personal show, the former surveyed the seen before him and saw to his horror, that Harry was fighting the Death Eaters and Harry was winning: Harrys speed was near imperceptive; as he was dodging the magic fired at him, pinning his defeated opponents against walls of buildings on each side of the Alley with a pale green crystal, firing off balls of flame wandless or slashing with a golden sword of energy (he noticed that Harry looked allot older than he should from last year).

After 20 minutes, Harry realized that he'd be needing more power, activated the Omnitrix, selected a linebacker built dragon and slammed the face plate down, then with a flash of green light and Harry appeared as a red and gold Dragonoid, before flying around Harry blocked curses, hexes and spells, then got into a position where he conjured some lenses and shot a crimson beam of energy, that as it hit each lenses its' power increased and then scattered into smaller sized beams as it hit the last lens, which hit Harrys targets in the legs ruining their neurological pathways disabling them. Then with all the enemies neutralized, Harry reverted back to a human form and looked at the shocked faces of his Headmaster, before saying, "Still think I'm not ready for the reason why Voldemort targeted me and my parents, Professor?" but he got no answer.

After his visit with Mr. Olivander, Harry found his blackwood wand was a 12 inches of Cherry with black lacquer polish, symbolizing strength and phoenix tail and griffin wing feather cores, symbolizing purity, the gold vines, symbolizing intelligent and the gemstones- especially rubies and topazes, symbolizing Bravery and Nobility. As Harry was heading for the Leaky cauldron he noticed: Clothing stores- both magical and muggle, restaurants, pet shops, specialty shops and book shop, as the muggle clothing shops caught Harry eyes, detoured in and browsed the selection, Harry then left the store with the 2 trunks clothes compartment full of: 2 pairs of black dress pants, 2 pairs of green camouflage cargo pants, 5 T shirts both long sleeved and short sleeved in; green, black, red, gold and white, 2 dress shirts, 2 black dress jackets and 1 black leather overcoat, 1 black leather trench coat and 5 pairs of casual and formal footwear, the he continued to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4-To the Burrow**_

10 days after the confrontation in Diagon Alley, Harry was reading threw the books on wards, when he came across the kind of wards Dumbledore had mentioned he used to protect him from dark wizards were called, "Blood Wards," but what he wasn't told was that they required the protector (Petunia) to love the protected (Harry) and also for the protected should call the house home, Harry snorted with disgust at reading that, then said, "I'll never call this festering hole home, not in a million years," then something happened, Harry felt magic collapsing, '_The wards must have collapsed,_' he thought. That night Harry had sleep in his cousins second bedroom at the Dursleys, as heard a knock on his window which jerked him away, after looking outside the window he saw: One of his best friends, Ron Weasley and he was with his twin brothers Fred and George in an old Ford Angelina, floating outside of the window and that is when Ron said, "Hi, your letters have stop been delivered to us Harry," realizing that Ron was correct, returned, "So have yours to me, Ron," after a moment Harry asked, "Are you here to free me from my relatives?" his question was answered by the car door opening.

After telling the twins that his Hogwarts gear in a bush area of the park, Harry got in and directed them to the park where there was a clearing wide enough for the car to land close to the campsite, get out and retrieve his gear: his cauldron, potion supplies, school and Quidditch robes, the wands for Ginny and Ron as well as the holsters.

Meanwhile several hours earlier in a castle in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore was looking through the budget for the next school year, when he heard a mechanical screeching noise, alarmed he abandon his work and headed to the shelf, inspecting each instrument, before finding the correct one and a revealing charm was cast and the contents were read:

**Protectee:** Harry James Potter.

**Status:** Emancipated.

**Ward type:** Blood Wards.

**Ward power:** 0%.

**True Home:** Bush Area, Playground, Little Winging Surrey.

**Current Location:** Small Bedroom, #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging Surrey.

Disturbed, Dumbledore tried to finish his paper or rather parchment work quickly-but he failed, as it went well into the evening and then Dumbledore checked Harry's current location, only to find it now read:

**Current Location: **Ronald Weasleys Bedroom, the Burrow, Ottery Saint Catchmole.

The next morning, Harry woke up at 6:30, to the sound of 2 things: Ron snoring his head off and sizzling, coming from the ground level. After having a shower and getting changed Harry headed down to the kitchen, saw that Mrs. Weasley was busy and said that he would be outside jogging and other kinds of exercise. 15 minutes into his target practice, Harry was greeted by a very red Ginny, but he had just remembered that he had no shirt on as they had the tendency to rip and thought, '_Shadownine, offensive feature on,_' then he created a tendril of shadow-matter and snagged his disguarded shirt with a whip like crack, put it on and asked Ginny, "Ginny, is it time for breakfast?" Ginnys face had now gone crimson, along with her hair, but was able to nod.

While at the table, Harry found he was eating more than usual and he was enjoying it, then Ginny surprised everyone with a question for Harry, "Harry, how were you able to do all that stuff from this morning?" with a sigh Harry revealed the Omnitrix, saying, "This device is called the Omnimatrix, it has the power to alter my D.N.A. which in turn gives me powers in human form and transform in to alien forms!" as Ginny got her answer she got more and more redder, as she realized that she'd asked Harry something.

As the weeks now went on, Harry had finally started to called the Burrow his second home and the added bonus is that he was getting a crust on Ginny, which helped her to get over shyness she felt around him. Now Ginny was included in the activities that Harry, Ron and the twins were doing like: Quidditch, as she and Harry flew circles around others or Studying with Hermione whom was invited over for Harrys and Ginnys birthdays later on that year.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5-Birthday bonanzas, Gilderoy Lockhart's appearance**_

With Harrys birthday now 1 week off, he and others had been preparing for the celebrations: the garden had been set up with tables and chairs, the garden gnomes had been sent flying from the yard by Shinobirds wind funnel, Harry had been starting drop hints at to what he wanted, invitations had been sent and Ron had been convinced that the Willow wand was his to use and keep.

The morning of Harry's birthday, he got up later than usual, '_It's my birthday and I'm celebrating with those which I call family,_' he thought, though it was his crushes family and Hermione, at the time he was content to rest in bed a bit longer – but Ron had other plans, he awoke 1 hours after him and saw that Harry had been in bed, so he threw a pillow and exclaimed, "Come Harry, Presents," at Harry, the pillow burst into feathers and other kinds of fluff upon impact with Harrys raised arm – he had come accustomed to sleeping with the defense of the Petrosapien so the twins can't prank hexing him. With Harry now up and heading towards the door passing Scabbers in his cage the Omnitrix mechanical said, "Unknown Human D.N.A. detected," the sentence caused the rat to became agitated and Ron to comment, "Harry, I think your watch is busted," Harry heard Rons comment and saw the reaction from Scabbers, "Yeah, but Scabbers seems tense about something."

Harrys birthday breakfast had been a wondrous affair of: jokes, info and the meeting of Bill and Charlie, as it came closer to the time the party was to start when the guest arrived: Harrys Quidditch team, a couple of Gryffindor year mates and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. For the day Harry enjoyed his first birthday he could remember as he was: playing Quidditch with the present and former team and Ginny, where Bill and Charlie had been surprised at their sisters' talent, played a few muggle games Hermione suggested and had lunch including a giant snitch cake dessert before opening his presents: Hand knitted clothes (jumpers and scarves) from Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Book on Egyptian runes from Bill, Dragonhide gloves from Charlie, Books on career choices from Percy, Boxes of fireworks from the Twins. (Mrs. Weasley had glared at them for that.), Chudley Cannons poster from Ron, Broom servicing kit from Hermione, Seeker gear from the rest of the team, His fathers' dragonhide Auror robes from Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and Various other types presents from his year mates.

Harry continued his party by suggesting another game of Quidditch; which Oliver Wood turn into a school practice session, finding to his surprise that Ginny had equal skills to Harry and vowed that he'd be making a secondary team when school resumed. Now as the party slowed down, the guest started to leave and just as Professor McGonagall left, she gave them their school letters.

2 days later the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry left for London via the floo network, to buy their course books and some other supplies. Harry as fate would have it ended up in Borgin and Burkes Dark artifact shop, got some incrimination evidence on the so called respected Malfoy Family as Lucius Malfoy sold some illegal artifacts. The only good thing about Harrys experience in that area was Hagrid finding him before he lost his toe nails, then returning to the Weasleys and Hermione, where he was enthusiastically greet with a hug from Ginny.

School shopping with the Weasleys started with a second hand robe shop for Ginny and Harry whose the later body had been more fill out thanks to the Omnitrix (Harry was not fussed about having second hand clothes), then to the stationary shop, Apocathy and Cauldron stores, the pet shops for owl treats and stuff for Scabbers, and then to the main book shop, where they saw a sign that read:

[Gilderoy Lockhart

Magical me book signing

10:30-2:30

Today]

After reading the sign Harry found himself looking at flushed Mrs. Weasley and a Hermione bouncing up and down in excitement.

Paying for the books went from bad to worse and it started with: Lockhart dragging Harry in front of the camera with Him and then moved to a confrontation with the Malfoys before it returned better as the trip home had Harry choosing his Kineceleran form to run home.

Now it was Ginnys birthday coming closer and Harry had decided to give her the Redwood wand, a wand holster and one of the prototype brooms to her as a gift, '_Hopefully, Mrs. Weasley won't kill me for this, though they never cost me a galleon,_' he thought, before leaving Rons room for the shower that morning. Going down stairs Harry met Ginny at her bedroom door, "Ginny looks like your birthday coming up, excited?" asked Harry, she nodded and said, "Don't get me anything to expensive Harry," with a stern look on her cute face.

The day of her birthday, Ginny woke up to the smells of breakfast cooking, so she headed for the shower, before getting changed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. As Ginny entered the kitchen, she treated to the sight of her mum and Harry working tag team in making breakfast, as Harry was setting a serving platter of sausages on the table, saw Ginny and said, "Good morning Ginny, Happy Birthday," then gave her a hug, that got Mrs. Weasleys attention, so she turned around and went to hug her daughter saying, "Good morning dear, happy birthday," after accepting both hugs Ginny sat down and waited for her brothers, before making a start on breakfast.

After breakfast, some of Ginnys friends started to arrive, dressed as muggles and ready to go to a muggles amusement park. 4 hours later, at the Burrow Scabbers (Peter Pettigrew) was worried, that watch of Potters seems to be able to detect him as a human. While at the amusement park Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ginnys friends and Ron were enjoying the roller coasters, arcade games, park rides and the snack bar (Ron especially liked the snack foods), before headed home for lunch, birthday cake and presents. As Ginnys party moved back to the Burrow, they saw a squat man leaving with a rat like stealth and his features were: a rat like brown hair with a few bald patches, grubby black nails, watery blue eyes, buck teeth and a large hump on his back, and after Harry took in the rest of the mans details in recognition, he snarled, "Peter Pettigrew," the announcement shocked those in attendance, before he added, "I've got a written and signed Affidavit from you saying that you were my parents secret keeper, '_energy sword setting on,_'" as the last command was issued, the Omnitrix changed shape: the strap became a gauntlet with the face plate on the knuckles, from the face plate green energy erupted and formed into a double sided blade, then Harry rushed at his target, slashing at his feet tripping him over, "Are you going to kill me Harry?" squeaked Peter, shaking his head Harry answers, "No! you're going the jail," before reaching to his jacket pocket, retrieving the affidavit and handing it to Mr. Weasley whom had his wand out, with, "Here is the affidavit, I take that Sirius is in prison rather than taking care of me."

After things calmed down, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry settled down for Ginny to open her present: Green Weasley jumper form her parents, book on the Holyhead Harpies from Bill, book on dragons from Charlie, booklet on Hogwarts from Percy, prank items from the twins, Cannons poster from Ron, the Redwood wand, Holster and the prototype Nimbus 1999½ broomsticks (it is the starter model for the Nimbus 2000) from Harry, homework planner from Hermione and a subscription for the Quibbler from Luna, when Ginny opened Harrys gifts she said, "This is to much Harry, I can not accepted them," as she thrusted the gifts to him, but Harry shook his head, pushing them towards her and said, "Of course you can Ginny, they didn't cost me a galleon," seeing the confused looks on the Weasleys face he adds, "The wand, holster and broom are from my parents family vault, now come on, grasped the wand," hesitantly she took the wand by the handle and felt a warm sensation flow over her, before the tip erupted in a shower of gold, red and green sparks, then Harry helped put the holster on her wrist and she then loaded it in. The day ended with a seeker battle between: Charlie, Harry and Ginny with Fred and George on beater patrol for all 3, the battle went on evenly for 5 hours, before Ginny and Harry grasped the snitch together winning the game in a tie and then all the guest went home.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6-The new school year begins with a crash**_

The day of the first of September arrived, and Harry and Ginny woke up early from their respective beds and as Harry headed for the shower in his apartment compartment of his fathers trunk, Ginny used the Burrow shower and they then returned to their rooms to get changed and packed for the school year, with Ginny borrowing Harrys mothers trunk for easy lifting - just for school use of course, left the rooms and headed down stairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was up cooking breakfast and her self ready to go. After a hurried breakfast by the Weasley boys except Percy and Mr. Weasley whom were up early, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were in the car and off to the station.

After arriving at the station, Harry and Mr. Weasley went off to get some luggage trolleys, before setting the Weasley boys and Hermiones trunk on the trolley and pushed them to the familiar Barrier and then one by one the Weasley boys and Hermione approached the wall and disappeared leaving Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny left and as they ran at the barrier with gusto, before a **CRASH! **And as Harry and Ginny ran into the barrier and fell on their butts. Molly and Arthur inspected the wall, while Harry and Ginny picked themselves off the floor, "What happened? Mrs. Weasley," asked Harry, as Ginny asked, "Why can't we get threw the barrier?" without turning from the wall, Arthur answered them of both, "I don't know! Maybe the magic was interrupted by something," looking at his wife for an answer, before Harry asked, "Is there away to get to Hogsmeade and go to Hogwarts from there?" "Yes there is Harry! Come on, back to the car and we'll go to the Leaky," answered Molly as a moment went by.

Once Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Harry returned to the car, they got in and headed to Charlton Cross, from there they entered the pub, paid the 2 sickles each for use of the Floo Network and then one by one, they all shouted, "Three Broomsticks," before vanishing in a flash of green fire. With a flash of green fire the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks, depositing 4 individuals: 3 redheads and a black haired, once the latter picked him up, they left the pub and headed out of the town, to the train station. Arriving at the station, Harry was greeted by the sight of the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Hagrid, "Hi Hagrid," said Harry, Hagrid then jumped, before turning to see Harry and three Weasley, saying, "Hi yah Harry, Molly, Arthur why aren't these 2 on the train?" in usual gruff voice, looking at the teens, at that point Harry answers, "The barrier to platform nine and three quarters closed, so I suggested that we try another method to get here and it worked!" Hagrid then turned to Molly and Arthur, whom nodded their confirmation and said, "Well alright, how 'bout we get you two to the castle and comfortable before the others arrive?" they nod and Hagrid leads them to the carriages.

Meanwhile back at the train station Bill who had just came threw the barrier felt something odd with the wards around the barrier, turned and started to scan the barrier for the anomaly and found that it was closed and his parents, sister and Harry couldn't make it threw, sighing Bill started to usher his school bound brothers on to the train and aparated with Charlie to the muggle side apparition point, to check the area and the car park before heading home to see if they headed back home. While Harry and Ginny were now waiting for the other students to arrive so they decided to read some of the books from the Flamel Alchemist Vault - as there was 2 of each volume of books, once the sun had set there was a warm golden glow as the torches in the Great Hall lit up magical, 10 minutes later the halls doors opened and in walked the second through seventh year students, as soon as Ron and Hermione strolled in, they looked around and saw their quarry, before approaching them to finding - to the shock of Hermione and the disgust of Ron - that they were reading and they seemed engrossed in the books, so Hermione asked, "Harry, Ginny how did you get here and what books are you reading?" the questioned 2 looked up, saw Hermione and Harry responded to the first, "we came here via the floo network from the Leaky Cauldron to Hogsmeade!" then as Hermione opened her mouth to speak he adds, "The barrier closed on the muggle side!" and then Ginny answers the second question, "As for what we are reading, well we're reading Alchemy: the Advanced Potioneering by Nicolas Flamel!" both answers shocked Hermione but before she could ask more, the sorting ceremony started.

After rest of the first years had been (Ginny had been sorted earlier) Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school with: the rules, out-of-bounds areas, Filch's request for no magic in the halls and corridors, the new teacher introductions and finished by saying, "Let the feast begin," as the serving platters started to fill with different feast items: Steak, sausages, salad, veggies, sauces, gravies and drinks. After 20 minutes of gorging on their Dinner, dessert showed up and was polished off in 2 seconds. 1 minutes after dessert had been finished, Dumbledore had sent them off to their common rooms, so Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the fat lady portrait hole and a seventh year prefect said, "Romulus!" after the fat lady said, "Password?" then the portal opened and reveal Harrys true 2nd home with its: large study areas, oversized comfy chairs next to a roaring fire and the passage ways to the male and female dorm rooms, Harry looking at his watch which read: [7:00pm] moves over to his favorite chair by the fire and returned to reading his book he was reading earlier along with Ginny whom followed in Harrys wake. At 9:00pm in the Gryffindor common room: Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Percy had whom the latter joined to get ahead in their studies packed up and went to for: a shower, changed and bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7- A new school week**_

The next morning was interesting for Harry, Ginny and Hermione as Ron had done something to deserve a Howler from his mother and 30 points lost:

_**Flashback**_

On the train Ron and Hermione had noticed Harrys and Ginnys absent, so the former raced to each compartment on the train until he located his quarry: Draco Malfoy, causing a ruckus, which resulted in Malfoy having: a nose broken, black eyes, a bruised ribs and collar bone.

_**End Flashback**_

With Gryffindor at minus figures, Harry, Ginny and Hermione quickly decided to dig their heels into their gaining of house points for Gryffindor: starting with Transfiguration 2nd year; as Harry and Hermione successfully turned beetles into a button and back earning 10 points each, Charms 1st year; Ginny successfully levitated her feather 10ft in the air earning 5 points and Defense 2nd year; Hermione successfully answered a questionnaire on Lockharts starting quiz earning 20 points, and it kept going from there. Soon after Gryffindor earnt 200 house points: Harry, Ginny and Hermione started to take it down a notch and ended with Harry still collecting 50 points every Defense lesson, which was because of his participation in the reenactments of parts in Lockharts books – much to the horror of Harry as he never wanted to be picked and tried to skive off ever class in favor independent studies to pass his second year exams – but was caught every time at the breaks by Hermione whom then dragged him to class. Potions class was the only area they never received points in regardless of how many successfully brewed potions were made and questions were answered.

In between classes, Harry, Ginny and Hermione would read the books from the Flamel Vault, while Ron would coax people into chess matches. As Harry, Ginny and Hermione read they started to get a more firm grasp on Alchemy and decided to apply it to potion making, after lunch they found: staff making instructions, in the potions books, so they decide to pursue that as well and to that Harry filled out the orders for the different ingredients and cauldrons.

Mostly threw during potion class, Harry did his best to cover up the glaringly oversized watch on his wrist and also use it to his advantage during the class in order to make sure he does well at the potion assigned as Snape is always looking over his should. Though during other classes Harry had the first day, he almost never used the Omnitrix as he discovered that he could master the spells at quicker rate than last year and had less homework assigned to him. History of Magic was the same as always a bore fest, so Harry and Hermione used the time to study the text book silently (they learnt from last year that Bimms never does anything else on the subject that is in the exams), while Bimms just droned on about goblins wars and as for Ron well he slept threw the classes. Astronomy was tiring as it was at a late hour and over half the students zonked off, though Hermione and Harry were able to stay awake long enough for the class and make notes. Herbology was odd but helpful. Charms were just revision. Transfiguration was changing animals into water goblets and back. Ginny had much the same success as Harry and Hermione in all her classes: transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense, History and Astronomy, but she'd been looking forward to the flying lessons.

From time to time, Harry would receive the ingredients (including a large bag of general foci stones) that were to make the staffs that Harry, Ginny and Hermione had been wanting to make – except the wood they need: Holly, Vine and Redwood, and the cores they needed: Phoenix tail and griffin wing feathers and dragon heartstring. A trip to Hagrids on Friday yielded a solution to the wood problem as the forbidden forest had been teaming with them and then they asked Hagrid if he could cut of some thick branches of Holly, Redwood and Vine for them. That Saturday a letter from Ginnys Romanian bound Brother Charlie as it also contained shrunken box of dragon heartstrings, griffin wing feathers and phoenix tail feathers.

Sunday had come and all the students have had enough of the course work, well except for Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Percy whom were putting the finishing touches on to their assignments that were to be handed in over the next few days. After finishing their work Harry, Ginny and Hermione decided to make a start on the potions the chosen foci stones are placed in, so they retrieved their newly acquired gold cauldrons and brought a third of a cup of spring water to the boil, while shredding 3 dragon wing scales, mincing 2 hydra belly scales and dicing 1 Salamandra tail scale. Once the water had been boiling for 3 minutes, it was time to add a third of each prepared ingredient, stirring 2 times clockwise before finishing with a counterclockwise and let it simmer, while preparing: grinded Holly, redwood and vine seeds and adding them all to their cauldron (Holly for Harry, Redwood for Ginny and Vine for Hermione) with a single clockwise stir and a single anticlockwise stir, simmer before adding another third of each scales using the same stirring method, then let it simmer for 2 minutes preparing the crystallized dragon amber as you go, then add it along with the remaining scales, then set it aside to simmer for a week, while preparing the wood on a magical lathe with modified cutting spells and charms to make the branches perfectly cylindrical, creating the diamond rods and finally see what foci stones choose them.

After empting the gems on to the floor, Harry, Ginny and Hermione found the stones were the size of an adult's fist. As they followed the instructions in the books, they directed their wands at the pile of jewel and within seconds Hermione caught a large sapphire in her hand, then after 5 hours Harry and Ginny claimed an emerald and a ruby for themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8-The Finishing touches and the Test**_

In the Hogwarts staffroom Professor Dumbledore was preparing for the weekly staff meeting that night, as he'd been getting conflicting reports from his teachers about a students skills which have him disturbed, not long everything was ready and the teachers had filed in. After Dumbledore disgust the important subjects that needed addressing but he didn't want, he then brought up the subject of Harry Potter with, "How is Harry doing at his classes?" Dumbledore asked blatantly, all the teachers looked at him before Minerva responded, "He improving over leaps and bounds Albus! He has also acquired a new wand, which is working more in his favor than the last wand he own," the other professors bar Severus nodded and the little charms professor squeaked, "Yes I agree, he's mastering spells at a faster rate than last year and I had even seen him help a third year Arithmancy students with their class work, he also had been reading books written by Nicolas Flamel," that got a large gasp from the all professors and caused a frown to appear on Dumbledores face, '_He must have access to the Flamel vault,_' he thought, '_But how? Did he go there the day of the attack?_'

After a week had gone by, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were now ready to proceed to finish off the staffs they had started so as they headed down into the workshop compartment of Harrys trunk and got to work. Harry started the process first by placing his emerald in the gold cauldron potion which had now produced a silver steam, as the stone soaked in the solution Harry made a start on merging the rod of wood with the diamond rod and his holly wand with the instructed spell in the text. As soon as the holly rod was merged together, the wood had a diamond like shine to it; next Harry retrieved the emerald gemstone from the potion which had been reduced to a fine powder, the emerald which now had a black cloudy mass within it, was placed on the lathe and floated into position at the top of the rod glowing bright green with a faint black outline, while the rest of the rod glowed red, at that point Harry followed the instructions and sprinkled the powdered potion over the rod until the glow matched the foci stone, after matching the glow of the rod with the glow of the stone, Harry then segmented the wood into three parts, as he held out the magical cores over the segments he placed: the heartstring furthest away from the foci stone, the wing feather in the center and the tail feather just bellow the foci stone, then he rejoined together the parts and as he grasped the staff for the final ingredient: his magic, the staffs head section changed: The foci stone started to craft itself into a bird in flight, griffin and dragon etching itself on the hilt of the stone and 4 vines of the wood spiraled around the gem. After 10 minutes Harrys newly crafted staff erupted in a shower of red, blue, green, yellow, gold, silver and black sparks from the tip, when the light show cleared he checked out the staff more fully and saw a line of runes on the shaft, which translated from the text books meant [Diminuendo] he then commanded, "Diminuendo," and the staff shrunk back to the size and appearance of his Holly, with phoenix tail feather wand with runes that means [Fortissimo]. 2 hours later both Ginny and Hermione had finished their staff which the tops transfigure into: a dragon curled around the gem with the phoenix and griffin on the hilt of the stone for Hermione and a griffin gem in a similar stance as Harry's phoenix with the dragon and phoenix on the hilt of the stone for Ginny, having also shrunk their staffs into their wand appearances they then stored them in their holsters and packed up the ingredients.

While at the staff meeting, Headmaster Dumbledore more becoming more and more concerned of the topic of Harry Potter, so he asked, "Has Mr. Potter, stated any reason for the sky rocketing scores?" this was when his stern transfigurations professor answered, "Yes he said, 'I now have a reason to do well at school,' and he had said as though he did have another reason?" this answer made Dumbledore frown, '_Did he know of the prophecy?_' he thought, '_If he did how?_' their had been to unanswered questions: where had he got the information? He's not ready for it; he should have a childhood, so with that he resolved to speak with Harry and the Dursleys about his home life.

Monday came around and early in the morning Harry, Hermione and Ginny were testing their new staffs in Harrys Dojo compartment of his father's trunk, so they set up the targeting drones and boards before getting to work. "Stupefy," Harry incanted, as a large beam of red light shot from his staff and struck the dummy in the face with a wood splintering crack, before a reading of [Stunning Spell: 250 magic power per square inch.] after trying other spells, charms and hexes with readings of 200%-300%, and Ginny and Hermione were having similar results to the Harry in their testing and called it a day, so they went down for breakfast and got ready for class.

Classes for the week were running smoothly (except for Potions and Defense both because of the teachers) for the students of Hogwarts, though there were a few stragglers, Ron been one of those stragglers started to rely Harry and Hermione to pay attention in classes so he could catch up. With the classes going well, Harry was looking forward to get back on his broom for Quidditch and as the Quidditch season started, practice started to pick up.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9-Rogue Bludger**_

It was Quidditch time and all the teams were doing last minutes practices, with Gryffindor modifying the play roster so that their new secondary team could be ready at moment notice, with Harry as primary seeker and Ginny secondary seeker on the team with Ron as secondary Keeper, it set up so the main team plays Slytherin in the First match, Secondary against Ravenclaw and primary vs. Hufflepuff.

The game started off with a loud blow from a whistle to get the 2 teams' attention, as the teams kicked off the ground so they could get into position there was something wrong with one of the Bludgers, as it had begun to immediately attack Harry before he was able to get into position, fortunately he was able to avoid been hit and then activated the defensive feature of a Petrosapien for a just incase he got hit and offensive feature of the Shinobird for extra control, with the eliminated wind sheer Harry had been flying faster on his broom than usual and was able to keep from been hit by the tampered Bludger.

"The game is now at 120 to 40, in Gryffindors favor," announced Lee Jordan, "With still no sign of the snitch, yet," he continues, as the Angelina scores another goal, Lee yells, "Goal, that's 160 to 40." Meanwhile Harry had a crazed Bludger and a speedy little ball (the snitch) to deal with, he had a slight advantage over Malfoy as the offensive powers of the Shinobird also makes his vision more sensitive and Harry had the eagle-eyed view over the whole stadium. As the game continued, Harry noticed the snitch and immediately went after it, after 20 minutes he caught the snitch ending the game at 300 to Gryffindor and 100 to Slytherin, but before Harry could get to the ground the rogue Bludger smashed full on into his chest with enough momentum to through him off his broom and cause the broom to fly into the Whomping Willow destroying it, thank to the Omnitrix Harry was unharmed and used Shinobirds wind funnel to cushion his fall and he covered the use by yelling, "Gyro Contègo."

With the destruction of his broom Harry felt miserable, but he had to replace so he sent a letter to Gringotts requesting that a stocked broom from the Potter family Vault, as classes went into full swing; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny put their heads and studied: transfigurations, charms, history, potions, Herbology, Defense, wards and staff creation (the latter for Ron), so after Ron finished his staff the topaz became a unicorn like horn with wood twisted around, a dragon and a phoenix in flight etched on the stone. Continuing into the night Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny with their training to control their staffs and as they finished up, Harry got their attention with, "Guys it 10:00pm, lets all get some sleep," before they headed for their dorm rooms.

The next morning was exciting when Harry received his broom from Gringotts: a maple and holly shaft with a gold letter reading {Sandstorm Desertrunner] and the tail bristles were goldwood and sandwood tightly packed in a titanium band, the saddle was chocolate brown leather (with a level cushioning charms for comfort) and a gold titanium foot stirrups, the instructions from the manufacturer details the brooms top speed, agility, protective enchantments and assembly instructions (A/N: Sorry could not resist).

After Harry assembled his broom – thankfully he was good with his hands – the protective charms turned on and the broom was ready for a test flight, so he opened a window and vaulted out, while coming on to the broom and rocketed of before he even made a two feet drop. With the wind in his hair, Harry set off for a test flight, by flying threw the towers of the castle and diving at blistering speeds. As Harry trained the students and some teachers of Hogwarts were treated to an air show, however there were some whom were dreading their next match with Gryffindor and there was also Dumbledore, he was worried that all he had tried to do for Harry had blown up in his ace: first the Dursleys whom were reacting violently to his presents, then Gringotts whom he had tried to keep them from revealing Harrys inheritance to him and finally him slipping from his control and consorting with the youngest female Weasley.

Once Harry had finished training he landed in the transfiguration courtyard to a roar of applause, cheers and some shouts of, "That was awesome, Harry," as the cheers and applause ceased, Professor Dumbledore requested, "Mr. Potter, may I see you in my office," as his was directing the boy in question to follow him. As Harry and Dumbledore headed threw different hallways, they reached an alcove with a large phoenix in the center and after Dumbledore said, "Sherbet Lemon," the bird began to spin around causing a case of stairs to appear, before Dumbledore ascended the stair with Harry at his heels.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by Harry saying firmly, "Headmaster, you are not my friend, so don't start addressing me as if you are one," seemly unphaised the former repeated, "Harry, the reason I called you here was to discuss what happen last summer and the collapse of the protective wards I crafted to protect you?" at first all Dumbledore got was a snort of disgust for Harry and then he half yelled half said, "BECAUSE I'LL NEVER CALL FESTERING HELL HOLE HOME, NOR ARE THE SLAVE MASTERS THAT THERE MY FAMILY, NOW BEFORE YOU SAY 'BUT THEY TOOK YOU IN, GAVE YOU A HOME AND THEY MUST HAVE LOVED YOU TO DO SO,' I will correct you on that with, they took me in because they did not want the neighbours to know that they were related to a wizard, THEY ALSO TRIED TO MAKE SURE I'LL NEVER LEARN ABOUT MY PARENTS, MAGIC OR LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP, THEY WENT AS FAR AS TO PHYSICAL BEAT THE MAGIC OUT OF ME, which only resulted in more accidental magic, THEY NOT ONLY DID THAT BUT ALSO MADE ME AND ONLY ME DO ALL THE HOUSEWORK: the cooking, cleaning, gardening and waiting on them, RESTRICT ME FROM ASKING QUESTIONS, LYING AND DOING WHAT THEY WANT TO WITHOUT ANY REGUARD FOR MY LIFE," the Harry reached into to his robes and pulled out a small basin like object, pressed a button on the bottom causing it to return to a full sized penseive and then pulled out his cherry wand, before starting to place copies of his memories from his time at the Dursley and informed the headmaster, "If you don't believe me, then take a look for yourself," as he glided the basin over to table in front of the Hogwarts headmaster, with this finally comment, "Before you even start, I the prophecy and that Voldemort used 7 horcruxes to survive his first and second encounters with me," Harry then left the office with Dumbledore starting at the Penseive.

As Harry descended the stairs to the main corridor, he activated the Kineceleran feature of the watch, before speeding off to his trunks dojo compartment and then transfigured the drones into Dumbledores appearances, took out his holly wand and commanded, "Fortissimo," as his wand glowed gold and green enlarging it into his staff form and began casting, "Reducto, Bombarda, Relashio, Diffindo and Geo Grenardio," each of the five spells hit their mark, causing the drones limbs to shatter and reduced their heads to ashes. Meanwhile Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, staring at the penseive, wondering whether he did the right thing sending Harry to the Dursleys and finally he dipped his head into the memory, what he saw scared the shit out of him: He saw, Harry cooking at the age of 4 and been hit for burning the dinner, hanging the washing on the line at the age of 6 and been throttled for letting the garments hems touch the ground and finally the ultimate horror, Harry sitting on a cot in small cupboard, clutching his stomach and wishing he had died with his parents. The night of the car crash. 6 hours after Harry started to vent his anger for Dumbledore out on the targeting drones, Harry started to calm down and with Ginny, Hermione and Ron helping him to and headed to their next class.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10-The writing on the wall**_

1 week after Harry had yelled at Dumbledore, Harry and his friends returned to their classes: with Harry, Hermione and Ron becoming the top students in second year and Ginny the top student of first year, as Halloween started everyone except Harry was looking forward to stuff their faces with candy, ice cream and having common room Halloween party, while Harry had gotten detention from Snape (the former was accused of cheating) and was forced to serve it with Lockhart. As classes became more challenging for the students except Harry, Hermione and Ginny they decided to start to help Ron catch up with the rest of the class and confine him to the library every break in class.

After class the night of Harrys detention, Harry said goodnight to his friends and left the dorm room with Ron who also had detention from throttling Malfoy at the beginning of the year, at the floor that leads to the Defense corridor, Harry said seeya to Ron and headed for the defense classroom, wondering why Snape isn't doing the detention himself, which got him thinking that Lockhart probly made sure that all of Harrys detention were served with him and that got thinking about how did Snape respond to that, definitely not well and may try to hurt him soon - though he would not care if he was hurt then Lockhart won't pull him to the front of class every defense class, after making his way threw the door, Lockhart looked up, saw Harry and said, "Ah Harry, you'll helping me answer my fan mail," that sentence made Harry give the look of unmistakable of horror, but there was nothing he could do about it so he got to work.

As Harry wrote a reply after reply to Lockharts fan girls, he became even further aware that Lockhart has no idea what he is doing, as all the info in the books are contradicting each other and no one seems to notice, after finishing the fan mail Harry was excused from the classroom and not wasting time with goodbyes he left the class, headed for the stairs and Gryffindor tower. After passing the fifth level, Harry notice that the floor was wet and had puddles forming, '_Odd I could've sworn that the floor was dry when I went down to detention, hmmm lets see why,_' he thought, as he entered the hall and notice it was darker than it should be so he thought, '_Shadownine defensive feature and Pyronite offensive feature on,_' then as Harrys body temp, rose and shadow matter formed around him making him appear bigger, he creating a limb of shadows and made a ball of fire appear in the palm of that shadow limb. As Harry walked threw the corridors, he stumbled upon a sign written in a crimson substance that looked like blood and it read: [The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware.] slightly panicking Harry looked around, before his eyes locked onto Filch's cat, dangling by her tail and stiff as a board on a lamp fixture. It took Harry 10 minutes to calm down, realizing that the cat was petrified remove her from the fixture which at that point the omnitrix mechanical voice said, "Genetic and physical damage detected," then after a pause continued, "Repairing now," as a green light glowed and formed around the cat. 2 seconds later and the glow faded away, leaving a much younger looking Mrs. Norris looking up at Harry, whom was thinking, '_Werecat language feature on,_' then he says in a cat like growl, "_Mrs. Norris, are you okay?_" the cat looked shocked, but was able to answer with a timid pur, "_I'm fine Mr. Potter! though you should be in bed,_" then with a shudder Harry responded, "_Just finishing up my detention with Lockhart,_" just as Mrs. Norris shuddered, Harry continued, "_I was heading back to the Gryffindor common room when I found this floor flooded and then you dangling by your tail on that lamp fixture,_" pointing the fixture in question, but as then Mrs. Norris informed, "_I had been patrolling for stragglers, when suddenly it went dark and then I woke up with you staring at me._"

After 20 minutes of talking to Mrs. Norris, Harry was told to get moving to Gryffindor tower and in to bed by Mrs. Norris. While trying to sleep, Harry started to think about what Mrs. Norris said about her assailant, more specifically the gold reptilian eyes and the fact that she also has no clue on how she got on the lamp fixture. (Dumbledore also came around and saw the writing on the wall, asked a few questions and that was Harry was sent to bed.)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11-Christmas and New Year fun**_

Christmas time was fast approaching and Harry was left with a decision: Stay at Hogwarts or accept the invite to the Burrow, in the end he decided on going to the Burrow, as he also decided that he needed to visit Gringotts whom which had sent a letter requesting his presents, to discuss more on the Horcruxes point. During a mana training session (books on mana control were in the Plumber Guardian Vault) in the Dojo of Harrys trunks, Ginny and Harry were throwing translucent green (Harry) and red (Ginny) discs at a targeting board, when Hermione and Ron showed up and the former said, "Come on you two, it is time to get packed up," dissipating the energy discs, Harry and Ginny waved their wands and all the equipment got packed away, then they headed back to their dorm rooms and packed their clothes away in the trunks.

Harry deciding to go to the Burrow, so he shrunk and pocketed his trunk, before heading down stairs to where Ron, Ginny and Hermione were waiting for him. After some light conversation headed down to breakfast. Breakfast was a loud affair as always with talks of holidays, Christmas presents and parties. After breakfast, Harry and the other home bound students boarded the carriages and a headed towards the station, boarding the train was easy and then they were off to London. Once on the train Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione found a carriage, as Harry and Ginny had taken a seat next to each other, while Ron and Hermione stowed their trunks in their overhead compartments and sat down opposing the former. As the train passed the everglades of mountains and forests, those in Harrys compartment were have playing a game of tag team wizards chess, before Ron zonked off and Hermione, Harry and Ginny took out a volume of Advanced Potions by Nicolas Flamel they were reading the night before and continued where they left off.

At about ten minutes from the London, Hermione and Ginny left the compartment for the Laverty to change out their uniforms and into muggle clothes, while Ron and Harry remained in the compartment, changing there into their muggles clothes and after 2 minutes of bussling around Harry was in: a pair of black cargo pants, an emerald green long-sleeved shirt under a black and green winter jacket, and a pair of black combat boots, while Ron was in his usual hand me downs and a while later Ginny and Hermione returned to the compartment and as Ginny sat against Harry torso as he leaned against the window, Ron was been distracted by Hermione so he wouldn't get angry at Harry and in the process get Ginny furious at him. The train was now slowing down as it approached the platform, so Harry helped Hermione retrieve her trunks from the over head compartment, while Ron struggled his own down and placed it on the floor ready for when they could get off the train.

While standing at the station waiting, Molly looked around her seeing: the parents of mostly muggleborn witches and wizards whom were returning home for the holidays, the few pureblood families included: the Longbottoms, Bones and Abbots, as the train came into view, Molly readied herself for the bear hugs she'd likely give to her children, which now included Harry and she was only to happy to accommodate him during next summer, as he had explained to her during last summer that he'd applied for emancipation and would like to live with the Weasleys until he had graduated. Now the train had finally came to a stop at the platform, where Harry and company disembarked from the final carriage and walked along the platform unit he was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Molly, before she turned her attention towards her other children and Hermione was greeted by her parents.

Several hours after Harry was settled into his new room at the Burrow, both Arthur and Harry were heading towards Gringotts for Harrys requested appointment, as they entered the bank Harry and Arthur went to the goblin teller where the former said, "Excuse me, I have an appointment with Rockbreaker," as the goblin looked up and sneering asked, "Name please?" "Harry Potter!" then the goblin dropped the sneer and directed them to the waiting area.

After 2 minutes Rockbreaker entered and said, "Mr. Potter, please come with me and your advocate may join us," before leading both Harry and Arthur to his office. After Harry and Arthur seated comfortable, Rockbreaker informed, "Mr. Potter, after the discussion we had during the summer, the research we kept you apprise of, I believe we've located the remaining of the Dark Lord Voldemorts or rather Tom Marvolo Riddles seven Horcruxes-save 4: 1 was entrusted to Lucius Malfoy, 2nd his snake Nagini, 3rd a Diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw and the 4th you'd destroyed with the Omnitrix when it healed you," before he levitated a golden cup with a badger engraved to the base, a locket egg shaped with the letter, 'S' on it and a gold ring with a large black stone on it. Looking at the items in thought, Harry said, "Rockbreaker, I believe that Malfoy has now passed it on to another," to the suspicious looks, he explains, "I notice Malfoy place a diary into Ginnys cauldron last summer and it had the engraved initials of, 'TMR,' on the base plate of it," after that Arthur excused himself and left the office in a hurry. While Arthur was gone, Harry and Rockbreaker spoke about the few Muggle acquisitions owned by the Potter, finding that he'd owned a large portion of his Uncles Company Grunnings, so he decided on arranging an employee evaluation on the company and see if his uncle is being honest with his profit margins.

An hour later, Arthur had returned with a black leather dairy in hand and his entire family at his side, "Is this what you saw Harry," He asked and showing the man in question the book, as Harry studied the book he then nodded saying, "Yeah! That's the one I saw," after all that Arthur set it on Rockbreakers desk for his inspection, then as the goblin waved a hand causing the object to hover in the air before he waved his hand a second time, which caused the dairy to emit a black, green and silver fog, that Harry reasoned was the what confirmation of whether or not the item was a Horcrux, after a few seconds the book stopped emitting the fog and dropped with a soft thud, Rockbreaker then said, "Yes, this is a horcrux of Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle, Mr, Potter," with the exception of Bill (whose face was now devoid of color) and Harry, everyone flinched at the name Voldemort while Ginny gasped and chanted, "No, no, no," before stopping as Harry went over to her and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back soothingly saying, "It's okay, he can't hurt you now and I'll not let him."

Now with all of Voldemorts accessible Horcruxes under lock and key at Gringotts, Harry and the others, left to wander around Diagon Alley and do their Christmas shopping, where Harry and Ron at Harry's behest went to Gems Jewelers first rather than head towards Quality Quidditch, there Harry purchased some tastefully ornamental jewelry boxes with an equally tastefully selection of necklaces and pendants for the girls, before heading for the book shop for some leisure reading materials for Percy, Charlie (Dragon books) and Bill, then they headed for the Quidditch shop for the twins and Ron while he wasn't looking.

Once they were ready the Weasleys and Harry piled back into the Ford Angelina and headed for the Burrow. After returning to the Burrow Harry, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie and the Twins went out back to the Quidditch pitch and practice their Quidditch moves, after a while Molly called them in for Dinner, which was a loud affair of jokes and school talk. After dinner the children went to bed, with Harry going to his own room (which was added over the last term by Arthur) which had the name plate reading [Harrys Room] and changed into his bed clothes before heading to bed.

Christmas morning, Harry woke up to the smells of sizzling bacon and sausages, after realizing that he'd won't be getting any more sleep, so he decided to go have a shower, get dress and met Molly down stairs. The Christmas breakfast same fan-fair of a Weasley feast but with Ron complaining that they couldn't open their presents before or while they ate, but after all the breakfast disappeared from the table, Molly magic the dishes to the sink, which started washing themselves and ushered the family in to the living room. After all the Weasleys and Harry were seated, Arthur began handing out the presents he and Molly were giving the children, before watching them unwrap them with a messy gusto, revealing their jumpers and homemade treats, not long after Ron had finished his rounds it was now Harrys turn to watch the girls faint in delight when they unwrapped their jewelry boxes and laughed with the Weasley boys when Arthur fainted from unwrapping his present: a box of muggle comic books, and books on airplane and boats.

The rest of Christmas day went like a blur for Harry, as he enjoyed his second favorite Christmas day and for him the fun was still to come, as he had purchased plane tickets to the Gold Coast in Australia for New Years Eve for the Weasleys and a one guest for each child, which he planned on springing on the family on boxing day (which was 2 days before they were to leave), while the Weasleys and Harry were enjoying a nice family Christmas, Hermione and her parents: Gregory and Jorja Granger, were now awaking up to their Christmas presents and their breakfast. After breakfast was finished the Grangers opened their presents and when they reached the presents from Harry, they fainted with delight at the: Jewelry box for Hermione, the diamond pendant with matching earrings for Jorja and gold Rolex watch for Gregory, and after writing their scolding thank you letters, they headed to their family Christmas.

2 days after Harry had gave the ticket to the Weasleys: Harry was sitting with Ginny and Luna Lovegood, while Ron was behind them with Hermione, the twins were with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Percy was three rows back with Penelope Clearwater, Bill and Charlie were in the centre row with Nymphadora Tonks (but as a friend) and Remus Lupin (for Tonks benefit [whom Harry was delighted to find that he'd been friends with his parents]), and Arthur and Molly were in the back with Arthur under a sleeping draft, of the plane to the Gold Coast. The plane trip was long and took forever though Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny had been entertaining themselves with reading large tomes or in Lunas case the current issue of her fathers magazine - The Quibber, while Ron and Arthur slept, the twins were joking around with their dates, Bill and Charlie talked in whisper about their careers with Tonks and Remus and Tonks also talked about hers. After awhile Harry and Tonks switched places, so Harry could talk with Remus about his parents how he discovered that Peter Pettigrew was his parents secret keeper the night they died, to which Remus was in shock and went into further shock when a mechanical voice sounded, "Genetic and D.N.A. damage detected," then a green light began to issue from Harrys watch, to which Harry disillusioned the light before the Muggles notice and the voice continued, "Repairing now," after which, Remus felt his body awash with an odd sensation, after 2 minutes the green light disapated, leaving a younger version of Remus Lupin in his seat and the omnitrix said, "Damage repaired, patient can now transform into his Lycanoid form at will."

(Sorry I couldn't resist that)

The plane touched down in Brisbane airport, Harry and the others disembarked and entered the terminal, heading towards the taxi bays, and then headed towards the resort to unpack, before they started to enjoy their holiday. As the girls shopped in the Australian Magical world, Bill, Charlie and Remus took the boys to Warner Bros. Movie World, while there Harry, Bill, Charlie and Remus introduced the boys to the rides and attractions of the theme park: as Harry and Ron went on rides that their ages would allow then they became increasingly bored as the wizarding world held more danger for their ages, so they decided to take a look at the exhibits which yielded more entertainment especially the video game arcade as: Harry and Ron spent 20 dollars on the Terminator 2 shoot'em up game, before spending a further $10 on Motor G.P. and $12 more on Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat games, when they finally met up the rest of the boys and left the park to meet up with the girls at an Italian Bistro and Grill. During lunch the Weasley boys eat with a polite gusto as they gorged on spaghetti, pizza and other pasta dishes, heading back to the resort to change ready for bed and get ready for the day of fun.

The days leading up to New Years Eve were for Harry and company were a blur of new discovery, and as for Remus excitement had fill his entire being when he went threw full moons without an involuntary werewolf transformation, realizing what Harrys watch had said, he found he could change into his werewolf form at will and he found after looking in a mirror that his wolf form change to: the body of steel grey fur tightly wrapped over tight abs and pecks, a burnt silver fur wrapped around well worked biceps and triceps muscles, his legs (though he couldn't see them) were a pale bluish grey with a more stockier build to his thighs and shins, his claws on his hands and feet were black and knife like, while his face had a more Golden retriever look with chrome silver fur and he was to surprise, dressed in a large sleeveless trenchcoat in a charcoal black color with a white form fitting singlet like top and tight fitting black pants with a wolf face belt buckle in the center of the wasteband. (A/N for Remus' new werewolf form thinks of the Benwolf alien form from the main Ben 10 series cross with WereGarurumon wearing a trenchcoat)

On the day of New Years Eve, Harry and his friends were enjoying a game of wizard lazer tag (similar to the Quazar game) at the resort, the adults were out enjoying the festive celebrations of the count down to midnight at the beach party. Harry and his friends were having all kinds of fun playing Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron and himself against Percy, the twins, Angelina and Alicia in the Quazar game (I'll only be calling it Quazar as it is something I'll remember) and with the slight help from the omnitrix Harry could keep the scores even for the whole session before the extra numbers on Harrys team created a victory for them. Meanwhile at the beach party Arthur, Molly, Remus, Tonks, Bill and Charlie met some new friends, old friends and then when it was 10 minutes to 12:00am the entire party started to shout, "10, 9, 8, 7 ,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," as a globe lowered down a pole to its base, once it had reached its base they all yelled, "Happy New Year," and then the following kissed: Arthur and Molly, Remus and Tonks, Bill and Fleur (Sorry for ignoring the true age difference, besides she got in using her Veela charm), and Charlie and a black haired temptress named Amanda Patterson. After finishing their finally session of Quazar, Harry and his friends headed of their suites waiting fro the adults to return, though they fell asleep in their beds about half an hour before they got back and headed to bed himself.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12- The new school term**_

2 days after New Years day, Remus was recalled back to England by Dumbledore, so after packing as he decided that he'd return home earlier and retrieved the portkey the Australian ministry of magic issued for his return, after commanding, "Activate," he was gone from his room with the feeling of been hooked by the navel. As Remus was meeting with Dumbledore, Harry and his friends were having a lie in though it was 6:00am Australian Eastern Standard time so it was all good, now back at Hogwarts, Remus landed from the portkey in the entrance courtyard before finally heading to his destination: Dumbledores offices, arriving at the stone phoenix Remus barked the command, "Mars Bars," which was now the password and the phoenix spiraled up revealing stairs, "Enter Remus," came a call from the other room behind doors, Remus then opened the door and entered the inner office of, when he saw Dumbledore gesturing to a seat in front of his desk, "Take a seat Remus, care for a lemon drop," and they got talking.

Now at 8:30am A.S.T. Harry, his friends and family had woken up now, after getting showered and changed, they headed for the resort breakfast hall for a buffet style breakfast. After breakfast, Harry and his friends headed out for a shopping trip in the muggle mail, where Harry bought himself a hybrid mountain and trail bike one with: a seven speed gear shift, carbon fiber frame and gel cushion seat, he also added a charm that resizes the bike as he grow up and a low level cushioning charm on the seat for more comfort. While Remus and Dumbledore talked about stuff the later found unnecessary, Albus then switched to the topic he wanted to talk about - Harry, "So how is young Harry Remus?" Dumbledore asked, confused by the question Remus responds, "Harry is happy, loved and with his new family! but that not what your after is it and yes he is safer there than with those abusive excuses for human beings," Dumbledore frowned at that answer, he was not safe outside of his protection, whether he realizes it or not the boy must be under his protection, "Harry this new family in great danger Remus," he started, pausing for a minute, "surely he must see that?" "He does see that Albus! But he is not gonna let that stop him from being happy and love," Remus began, before continuing, "And you know that love is the power the dark lord knew not as well as I," then Dumbledore spent the next 2 hours trying to convince Remus that he was only safe under his protection, which only resulted in Remus yelling, "GOD DAMMIT ALBUS, HE'S HARRY JAMES POTTER NOT HARRY JAMES DUMBLEDORE."

In Australia by lunch time, Harry and the kids met back up with Molly and Arthur, the magical sector of the Gold Coast and Harry had added new clothes: a pair of red martial art style pants, with a red sleeveless martial art style trenchcoat, over a gold short sleeved hooded T shirt and black leather belt with a custom made Omnitrix belt buckle. Now three days had passed, since the New Years day and it was time to head home and be ready for the remaining school year, so they boarded the plane and left for London airport. While the they were in the air, Dumbledore was in his office thinking of ways to get Harry realize the danger the Weasleys were in while he was there and getting him back under his control, when there was a knock at his office door, "Enter," he called, and his duty headmistress entered with his Potions Master walked in, "Good evening Minerva, Severus," he greeted, "Good Evening, Albus," was Minerva stiff replied and Severus just sneered, before he read Albus' expression and snarled, "You'd better not be trying to think of away to return Harry back to Petunia Dursley, Albus?" but before Albus could protest, he sneered, "Oh don't even think trying, I can see it on your face Albus and lets not forget that Minerva and I warned you about her and her worthless husband," he stopped for a second, then finished, "And don't try and control him like you've done others: like me, Grindelwald or the Dark Lord."

(A/N Harrys memories of his treatment at the Dursleys left Dumbledore unphaised and he still believe it the only safe place from him)

After Severus left from his meeting with the Headmaster, he was furious: at Petunia for treating Harry as she did, Dumbledore for sending him and himself for not seeing threw his James Potter appearance to see whom the boy really was: his mother Lily Potter and now resolved to give him a better chance to prove that he is, though he had shown that during first term in all of his classes. In London city airport at 10:00pm, Harry and the others were disembarking their plane and entering the terminal to a people mover taxi, after they piled in they were off and heading towards the Leaky Cauldron, where the Flooed to the Burrow and headed to bed with a sleeping draft. The next morning was the day they'd be scheduled to return for the remaining term of Hogwarts so they collected their trunks and bags, piled in the Ford Angelina, to the station, threw the barrier and on the train within 5 minutes until the train left. While on the train, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were in the last compartment of the train, playing games of wizard chess, exploding snap and the former three finished the journey reading the Advance Potion books from the Flamel Vault, while the later fell asleep.

Now as the train approached Hogsmeade, Hagrid and fang were waiting with his large lantern at the station waiting for the train and when it rocked up he directed them all to the horseless carriages. Arriving at the steps of the front door, it opened revealing their duty headmistress, whom let them in and directed them to the Great Hall, before start of the return to school feast and when directed to their dug in to their food with a gusto. Several after desserts were finished, the headmaster directed them to go to bed and be ready for the day's worth of classes. The next morning was a Saturday, so Harry and the others slept in for 4 hours, before waking up a 10:00am and had a Harry cooked buffet in his apartment of his trunk, before Harry, Ginny, Percy and Hermione hit the books in Harry library compartment, studying up on other types of defense wards, to help keep Harry safe from Voldemort and now Dumbledore.

On Sunday, when Harry and the others were having lunch in the Great Hall, and all the teachers were in attendance, as Harry felt a sharp stab to his mental shields (the Omnitrix also defend the mind of the wielder), followed by a black glow from his wrist which darted across the hall and struck the Headmaster in the face, knocking Dumbledore off his seat and into the wall between the windows, "Dumbledore must not of liked my plans this summer and tried to change them, with some sort of mind magic," Harry went as he saw the aftermath of what happened: Madam Pomfrey rushing over to tend an injured Dumbledore. After a now unconscious Dumbledore had been levitated from the Hall, Harry and his friends left of his workshop and library compartments.

As the remaining months of school dragged on with schoolwork, Quidditch practice and dodging the attempts to return Harry to the Dursleys by Dumbledore, with the last thing making Harry think does truly have his safety and happiness in mind or was gonna have to bring the headmaster negligence to the Hogwarts board of directors and have him remove as a danger to the students safety, and elect a new Headmaster/mistress. After flash forwarding to the week before the exams and Dumbledores attempts had relented, but not completely and as he had to concentrate on his studies, he would have to wait until he finished the school year to take this subject manner to the board.

As the week of the exams approached, Harry and the others - save the twins and Ron, were cramming as much as they could into their brains as they could as to the subjects: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy, Potions, Quidditch for Harry and the twins, and Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for Percy, as well as Harrys side project: the Philosopher stone, in which he summated a weak concoction of the Elixir of life to Snape (Whom was now giving Harry a chance) and transmuted lead into gold in front of Professor McGonagall with it, while also performing the correct transfig. Spell, charm, correctly harvesting Mandrake, gave a boring speech on Goblin Wars, won the Quidditch cup in a shut out match, mapped the moons of Saturn, successfully performs the defense spells in the curriculum and brewed the soothing draft successfully. After the exams Harry and Ginny found that Ginny was gonna join the third year classes next and was given the extra class form to fill out during the holidays, before they packed for the home trip.

(Final Authors Notation, this story line is now up for Adoption. Also Harry is not like a young Ben Tennyson when he received watch, as Harry only used it emergencies, where a 10 year old Ben just kept fiddling with it until it malfunctioned more.)


End file.
